moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Daily Prize Quests
Daily Prize Quests, or simply Quests, are a daily activity on Moshi Monsters, which involves monsters doing tasks and in return awards you with items, Moshlings, XP, Rox, Items, etc. Three medals can be earned doing quests. In mini-missions, such as Windy Wind-Up, monsters will ask others to do quests. The street quests disappeared due to this. In February 2014, the quests returned as a feature again. Members can do three quests a day whereas non-members can only do one. For non-members, after completing their daily quests, quest-requesting characters will still appear in the areas but clicking upon them will result in a pop-up urging you to buy a membership. Characters Non-members have a high chance of meeting "unusual" characters, which is very rare for Members. Regular characters include: *Simon Growl *Buster Bumblechops *Sprockett and Hubbs *Tamara Tesla *Elder Furi *Crazy Bill *Zack Binspin *Baz Barnacle Almost every character who have been NPCs in-game are meetable, bar C.L.O.N.C. agents. Quests The quests are either games, mostly pulled out from Super Moshi Missions, or fetching an item at a certain location. When said location requires a Super Moshi Mission exclusive area, such as "Backstage" or the "jungle", you are transported to said place and need to use the map to get back. It is thus possible to meet characters requesting quests when playing a Super Moshi Mission. When the quests does not require you to leave the area, you can do it without having to worry about your mission, as it will just continue afterwards. The quests are the only way to play Space Glenn, as the machine is out of order in the Observatory. Other quests include arranging pieces to form a map and leaving the area to fetch an item from either another character or on the ground. The latter some requires a question to be answered, with no consequence to answering wrongly. The only questions asked are "who in Monstro City has a boat?" (answer: Buck) and "where can I find myself some tasty ice cream?" (answer: Ooh La Lane). Trivia *Rather glitchy and non-canon dialogue ridden, the quests should not be taken as a world building feature. This means any mentioned possession or relationship is not a fact for the character. *The use of gender neutral pronouns makes it easier to randomize characters. *Every dialogue with a character always features a striped orange background. The quests are the only interaction you have with characters where the background is a blurry version of the area you are in. *The coding, which also happens with items, does not always recognise punctuation marks, causing spelling errors and faulty sentences. When fetching an item from a character they usually start with asking you for help and alter the text in their second dialogue balloon to match up with the active quest. *Sprockett and Hubbs are always shown together. However, although the text balloon point towards Hubbs, only Sprockett ever talks in the quests. *Items you need to fetch grow bigger over time. This is perhaps programmed to help you find it. **Whenever you need to collect an item at the Observatory, it is located exactly at the exit, causing you to accidentally leave the area instead of picking up the item. The only method thus is to wait until it is big enough that the "pick up" command is recognised. *Jiggles, Tumbles, and Swizzle were intended to be obtainable by doing quests, as confirmed in the All-New Moshlings Collector's Guide. *There was a former glitch, when Boomer could be seen many times with a quest bubble over their head, and if you clicked on it, nothing would happen. Gallery Medals Medal helping hand.png Medal friend in need.png Medal monstro hero.png Other Glitch again.png dailyprizeq.png Category:Online Features